Today, sensors are becoming more and more important components in various computing devices. To utilize sensors, a processing unit may be needed in a computing device, such as a sensor hub or a host central processing unit (CPU). In traditional computing devices, like tablet computers or smart phones, sensors may be attached to the same printed circuit board (PCB) as the processor, and may be connected with processor through low speed input-output (IO) interfaces, such as Inter-Integrated Circuit (I2C) or Serial Peripheral Interface (SPI). However, in the world of Internet of Things (IoT), more flexible connections between sensors and computing devices may be needed. For example, sensors or sensor modules may need to operate as individual components, which may be hot-pluggable into a computing device, replaceable, extendable, or even disposable.